Myskina Olga
| affiliation = Legendary Alchemi Research Lab | occupation = | residence = Alchemi (former) Bonbori (former) | age = 206 | jva = Minami Hamabe }} Myskina Olga is a character in the Heart of Gold special. She is a native of the lost island Alchemi, and was pursuing the treasure, Pure Gold. Appearance Despite being 206 years old, Olga has had the appearance of a 6 year old girl for 200 years because of the effects of the Pure Gold. She has long, wavy blonde hair and large red eyes, and frequently shows her teeth in her expressions. She wears a purple dress, black leggings, and white high heels. Personality Olga is barbarous, callow, cynical, and stubborn. She is also greedy and manipulative, planning to take advantage of the Straw Hat Pirates in order to reach the Pure Gold. Despite this she is a terrible liar, often making incredibly obvious expressions or saying the opposite of what she means. However, this is mostly due to her spending 200 years without human contact, which has caused her to lose her understanding of friendship and human interaction. She has a tendency to tell her schemes out loud in front of people, who are usually the ones she is scheming against. After said person or people tell her they can hear her, she always makes an exaggerated expression of shock. Olga loves her family, and so developed a grudge against her father for causing her mother to die over a seemingly frivolous thing. When she learned her father's true goal and love for her, Olga grew very emotional and reconciled with him. Abilities and Powers Olga commands a water lizard named Elizabeth, allowing her to traverse across the sea, and Elizabeth can help her escape from ships at her beck and call. Olga possessed a sliver ring with an ingot of Pure Gold for 200 years, preventing her from aging and effectively making her immortal. After losing it, however, her aging will resume. History Past Olga was born 206 years ago to Myskina Acier and an unnamed woman on Alchemi. She lived a happy life with her parents, but came down with an incurable terminal illness known as South Blue Emperor Fever. Acier developed a metal known as Pure Gold that would halt Olga's aging and prevent the onset of the illness. When Olga was six years old, he completed it and gave her a ring containing a little Pure Gold. However, other people desired the very valuable Pure Gold, and Olga's mother was killed during an attack to get it. Not knowing what the Pure Gold was for, Olga blamed her father for her mother's death and cast her ring into the sea. A giant fish named Bonbori then arrived to consume the ring, and swallowed nearly the entirety of Alchemi in the process, including Olga and Acier. Olga was separated from her father inside Bonbori, and assumed he was dead, which she was fine with. She resided inside Bonbori's stomach for 200 years, subsisting on fish and fruits. Shortly before the present, Olga accidentally managed to escape from Bonbori, but ended up being captured by the Marines, who were seeking to get the Pure Gold for the World Nobles. Heart of Gold Olga was kept in custody in a Marine fleet heading for Mariejois, guarded by Marines and a CP-0 agent. Suddenly, Mad Treasure and his crew attacked the Marine fleet, attempting to get Olga for themselves in order to find the Pure Gold. The CP-0 agent and Marines attempted to retreat with Olga in tow, but they were confronted and attacked by Treasure. Olga used this opportunity to escape abovedeck, but was surrounded by Treasure and his crew. However, Olga called her steed Elizabeth to the ship and managed to escape on her. Olga rode Elizabeth a long way through the ocean, and started getting weak from hunger. She then spotted the Thousand Sunny, the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates, up ahead. Olga feigned unconsciousness, and Monkey D. Luffy pulled her and Elizabeth onto the ship. As the Straw Hats attempted to wake Olga up, she suddenly ambushed Luffy and held a knife to his throat, trying to extort food and water from the pirates. However, they failed to take her seriously, and Sanji fed her several dishes. Robin noticed the markings of Alchemi on Olga's shirt, and she revealed her heritage to them as well as the existence of the Pure Gold. The Straw Hats wanted to help her find the Pure Gold, and Olga initially refused, but was coaxed by Nami into doing so. Suddenly, the Sunny was attacked by Mad Treasure's crew. The Straw Hats stepped up to defend Olga from him, but Treasure managed to grab her with a chain. The two crews engaged in a tug of war with Olga, but Roronoa Zoro managed to free her and get her back to the Sunny. However, Olga's ring flew off in the chaos, and this caused Bonbori to emerge and consume it again. The Straw Hats attempted to escape from Bonbori, but Olga told them to go into it, so they headed into its mouth, followed by Treasure's crew. Treasure rammed his ship into the Sunny, nearly causing it to hit Bonbori's uvula, and Luffy's attempt to protect the Sunny caused him to be sent flying into the water. Olga then rode Elizabeth to rescue Luffy, and the three of them fell into Bonbori's throat. They ended up on the island that Olga once lived on, and they were attacked by a pack of dinosaurs. However, Luffy brought one of them down, and Olga took the opportunity to eat meat for the first time in 200 years. As she and Luffy ate the dinosaur, Olga told him about how she came to live here for 200 years. Suddenly, Mad Treasure arrived, and Luffy clashed with him. However, Treasure managed to bind Luffy in chains and Olga agreed to help him find the Pure Gold, although he had to split the treasure with her and spare Luffy's life. Olga and Elizabeth were then taken onto Treasure's ship. Treasure's crew and prisoners reached Alchemi, and they entered an abandoned mine wherein lied the Pure Gold. The first room had an organ that would only open the way to the next room if a piece of music was played properly, and Straw Hat prisoner Brook agreed to play it. However, some of the notes were missing, causing Brook to repeatedly activate traps. Olga realized that the music was the song she and her parents used to sing together, and she helped guide Brook to complete the song by singing it. The group then proceeded to the second room, and later the third, where the imprisoned Straw Hats fruitlessly tried to unlock a door as a stone mouth came falling down on them. With no time to spare, Olga stepped in and tried one of the keyholes, but was electrocuted just like Nami. Luffy then came in with Acier and broke the gate, and Olga and Acier saw each other for the first time in 200 years. Acier then opened a trapdoor underneath Olga and the Straw Hats, causing them to fall into his laboratory. Olga and the Straw Hats found the Pure Gold, and Olga discovered the reason why Acier created it as she read his notes, and became very emotional. Olga and the pirates were suddenly forced to jump outside as Acier activated a self-destruct sequence, and Mad Treasure followed them out with a captured Acier, and he claimed the Pure Gold. As Luffy battled Treasure, Olga talked to her father and they reconciled. Luffy later defeated Treasure, and Olga and Acier rode the Thousand Sunny with the Straw Hats as Bonbori vomited them out. The group then saw the remainder of Pure Gold be absorbed into Bonbori's esca before the giant fish departed. Olga, Acier, and their steeds Elizabeth and Chavez parted ways with the Straw Hats on an island, and Olga was fine with her sickness returning due to the loss of her ring. However, Tony Tony Chopper revealed that the South Blue Emperor Fever was now curable, and he cured Olga with an injection despite her fear of needles. Olga and Acier returned to living a normal life on the island, and Olga was present as Acier created and marketed a weight loss product that he used to turn himself back to his old appearance. Trivia * Olga's habit of speaking everything out loud, even her schemes, is the opposite of the character Gedatsu's habit of thinking instead of actually talking to someone. * Her mischievous smile when speaking of plans to betray others is reminiscent of the smile of the character Lupin III. References Site Navigation ca:Myskina Olga it:Myskina Olga ru:Ольга Мыскина Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Special 11 Characters Category:Humans